Failing civilization
by Lordchaos66
Summary: Robin has recently taken up the interest of military firearms and national emergency protocols. But with a new disease spreading, will Robins new skills be needed this ordeal, Or is it nothing to worry about? And how will the other titans react? RATED M for violent/graphic scenes, strong language, mentioning of guns, and sexual scenes. WARNING: multiple character deaths.
1. Robins New Interest

**I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR ANY OF THE CHARATERS**

Robin stepped into his room in the titans tower with a large box and 4 smaller boxes and sat on floor. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon and there had not been any crime alerts for several days. He looked down at the box, the label 'FN HERSTAL' was on the front with the picture of the firearm, along with the warnings and labels that were on all firearm boxes. He lifted open the box and gazed at the weapon inside. A 7.62x51mm FN FAL battle rifle lay inside with 2 magazines beside it. Then he opened the first small box. In it was a holographic sight, the second box contained a 50 round drum magazine chambered for FN HERSTAL battle rifles that use 7.62x51mm rounds, the third box contained a 7.62mm silencer, and the last box was a bit larger and contained 450 shiny brass cartridges. Although Robin always favored his staff and birdarangs over firearms, he had always wanted a decent, powerful weapon like the FAL. Not for battling criminals and crooks, but just for target practice and it being just too damned awesome not to have. He didn't know how, but he had gotten the military to cut him some slack and let him purchase one, but they wouldn't ship it to him, so he had to take a drive to the nearest military weapons facility, which was 3 hours by car. He hadn't told the other titans about it, thinking they might take it the wrong way.

He carefully picked up the FAL and checked the action. Gas operated and fully automatic. (Although it is illegal to own an automatic firearm, he had been federally licensed.) He carefully put it back into the box and walked over to his closet and opened it. When the tower was being constructed, he had an extra room installed by his room and the entrance to it was in the back of the closet. He moved the uniforms and clothes aside and tapped in the security code, opening the steel door. He went back over and gently picked up the FAL and walked into the room with it. The room was not extremely large, but it was sound proof and was big enough for him to have a one person range on one side, the other side had gun cabinets, spent shell buckets, ammunition boxes, the whole lot. He sat the FAL on a table and walked back to the other items and brought them into the room too. Then he turned to the door and closed it and locked it shut. He carefully filled one of the 20 round magazines with bullets and loaded it into the gun. He put on a pair of ear muffs and shooting goggles and stepped onto the range. Robin carefully raised the rifle and aimed down the sights at the target ahead. He got into his shooting stance and flicked off the safety. A few tense seconds passed. *KERBAM* He had hit the target a smidge to left of the center, 8 points. The recoil was not as bad as he thought it would be. (considering Robin was using the correct shooting stance.) *KERBAM-KERBAM-KERBAM-KERBAM-K-K-KERBAM* He fired all 20 shots. He got 168 out of 200 points. Each bulls eye is worth 10 points. "Needs some work." He said to himself. He walked over to his gun safe and opened it. He sat the FAL in the next open slot next to his .22 S&W semi-automatic assault rifle, OTs-14 sub-machine gun, and 12 gauge pump action shotgun. He closed it, and walked over to the accessories and magazines and put them in a lockbox beside the gun safe. He made sure all the safes were locked, then opened the door and closed it, locked it and moved the clothes on the hangers the cover the door from sight. He picked up wrappings and papers that didn't need to be kept and threw them in the garbage can to left of his door. Then he stepped out of his room and closed the door, then walked down the hall to go to the kitchen to see what the other titans were up to.

 **Hey guys, this story is just something I thought would be kind of interesting to write because you have a team of teenage superheroes and the kind of problem that will occur very soon.** ** _REVIEW HONESTLY!_** **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AFTER READING THIS STORY, IT IS PRACTICALY IMPOSSIBLE TO HURT MY FELLINGS. (most likely because of the fact I don't possess any.) XD just kidding.**


	2. International Problem

Robin walked into the main room were all the titans were watching the news. Which actually dumb founded Robin, for usually the titans were watching a movie or a comedy of some sort. "Hey guys why are you watching the news?" Robin asked curiously. "Just watch and you'll see why." said Cyborg. Robin sat on down on the couch and listened to the reporter. "Deadly disease causing cannibalism, skin problems, and other major symptoms uncontrollably spreading in the Middle East and Africa, pandemic alert issued in over 20 African and middle east countries. Other countries in South America are also reporting some cases of this newly discovered disease." Robin looked over at the other titans. "This is another one of your goofball jokes isn't it?" The titans had once played a joke on Robin on the thirteenth anniversary of 9/11 saying the pentagon was attacked, when robin found out it was a lie, he was very pissed off. "What? no, Robin, every news channel is talking about this crap! change the channel if you want, and plus, if it was a joke we wouldn't have been able to get the anchormen to spook the whole nation with this shit would we?" said Beast Boy. "I suppose so." said Robin as he picked up the remote and change the channel. This was one of those days, that Beast Boy was ACTAULLY not lying, joking, or wrong, each news channel was airing the same stuff about the disease they called PAX-12. "There is nothing to worry about titans, it is most likely another one of those viruses like Ebola or influenza, you know?" Robin said assuring them. "I suppose you are right Robin, the majority of earth diseases do not become the plague." Starfire said. "What are we going to eat for dinner?" asked Raven. "You guys want to order a pizza?" Robin asked. "Yeah a pizza sounds good." Beast Boy said. The titans were chattering in agreement while robin was thinking about what he just heard. _cannibalism_... At that point sirens went off in Robins mind, he didn't seem like the person who was into zombies, and sci-fi garbage, but he thought it was quite interesting. Not that Robin thought it would happen, but he took into consideration the possibility of a zombie plague, the thought was unnerving for him, and he put it in the back of his mind.

"Robin?" He startled back to the real world at the sound of ravens voice. "huh, who?" Robin said. "You going to order that pizza?" Raven asked. "Oh, yeah, of course!" he said. Robin picked up the phone and dialed the number for the pizzeria down the road, but the more he thought about that stupid little possibility, the more Robin gave into it. Was it really a zombie virus? Or was Robin making just too big of a deal over this?


	3. Waking Up Somewhere Else

Robin was sitting in his room reading a few chapters of a book before he went to bed. The pizza the ordered was amazing and they munched it all down, and Beast Boy drank too much dr. pepper with it and almost threw-up. He got to the last sentence of the chapter and closed the book, then turned on the television to the news channel. ANCHORMAN: Cases of PAX-12 have been confirmed in Mexico, causing the united states and Canada to close and heavily militarize all land borders, attempting to prevent infection. All flights and cruises/ships in and out of the countries have been banned. The virus has spread to all continents and has caused widespread panic in Asia and the Middle East. In related news, a man in south caro- Robin changed the channel to fox and watched a movie for a while until he went to bed. But before he did, He leaned over to his night stand and opened a drawer. Under many papers and documents was a black lock box, he unlocked it with the keys he keeps with him at all times. He lifted M1911 out of the case and popped out the magazine, then he reached over and opened the box of shells in the lock box and put 7 rounds in the magazine. He didn't load the gun, knowing this would be a safety hazard, but he sat the magazine beside the pistol, which was on top of everything else in the drawer. Then he went to sleep.

He woke to his communicator buzzing, It was Batman. I answered the message. '"Hey Bruce what is it?" he asked. "Richard, you've heard about that new disease? Well it's in the U.S. and it has reached Gotham city, it spreads faster than anything I have ever seen! This is not a normal virus, they hunger for flesh, it does sound unreal and stupid, but it is true. I was able to examine a sample of the virus, It has extreme regenerative abilities and it causes a massive fever that usually kills you, then the regenerative powers re-animate and re-construct dead brain cells, making the dead corpse bite un-infected humans which injects the virus straight into your bloodstream. Kind of like body snatchers actually. The person the 'zombie' was before it became infected is gone, the frontal lobe, the memory banks and everything doesn't come back. Only the basic motor controls and senses. This is just like the movies Robin, only this time it's real! You have to kill the infected, regardless of who they are. Record this message to your calls Richard, this is not a joke." The message ended. He looked below it, he got this message 4 hours ago! Then he stopped and looked over at the door, Gotham wasn't that far away. He picked up the gun and loaded the full magazine, and put it in his largest belt pocket, then put it on. He slowly opened the door and peered outside. Nothing out of the ordinary to the right, but to the left was a little odd. The couch wasn't in the right place and a window and the TV were cracked. He drew the pistol and walked into the main room. Beast Boy was laying on the couch asleep with a half empty bowl of popcorn spilled all over the floor. typical Beast Boy. He checked his pulse, then his forehead. Normal pulse and no fever. He nudged him on the shoulder. "Beast boy, wake up. now!" he whispered. Beast Boy stirred and opened his eyes. "Dude why did you wake me u- HOLY SHIT!" he exclaimed upon seeing the room damage. "I know, who did this?" Robin asked. "I don't know dude!" Beast Boy said. "Listen, Batman told me that the PAX-12 thing made it into the country and infected Gotham city, he is fine but he says that it is like the movies. Beast Boy, it will sound crazy and retarded, and I don't say things that fit into the category much, but there are zombies running loose in Gotham city, and you know how close Gotham is right?" Robin said. "Yeah, but I don't think any of your 'zombies' are going to be here in our tower." Beast Boy said trying to be profound. "Then what kind of burglar would come in here and damage things and steal NOTHING you tard?" Robin asked him importantly. "Ok fine, lets go looks around." Beast Boy sat up and looked around, Then followed Robin to the main hallway.

As they were walking, something in the darkness moved towards them. "Cyborg? Star? Raven?" Beast Boy asked. It was neither of the three, it was what caused the damage, some one they didn't even know, but he was either a zombie, or the nastiest hobo-burglar ever. "GRRRAR" The intruder moaned as it stumbled towards them. It growled more fiercely and moved a little faster. "BEAST BOY COVER YOUR EARS! NOW!" Robin exclaimed as he drew the gun. Beast Boy saw it and ducked into a corner and covered his ears. The thing was almost close enough to see its facial features. Robin aimed at the head. *BAM-BAM* The intruder fell down. he ran up to it *BAM* It was no human, but it was definitely a zombie. "We need to find everyone else, this thing could have attacked them!" Robin said hurriedly he ran to the closest door which was Ravens. He didn't knock, he swung it open and looked around Raven was awake and was looking through her drawers when she heard the door open. "Robin what were those gunshots?" She asked quickly. Beast Boy just pointed to the corpse in the hall. "Raven, you know that PAX-12 virus, where it causes cannibalism and shit? well we have seen enough horror movie to know what happened." Robin said as he motioned to the hallway. She looked over at it and gasped, then dropped a dark block on it with her magical powers. the block disappeared but the thing was un-touched. "What?!" Raven said in confusion. She dropped it onto the dead zombie several times and the same product, no effect. "I guess my powers don't work on these things, because some beings aren't affected by dark magic." Raven said. They all turned to see Starfire fly to them. "What is all of the explosions I am hearing friend robin?!" She asked scared. "Look at that bastard on the floor then!" Beast Boy screamed. She looked over and a look of disgust appeared on her face. Starfire was about to open her mouth when another moan came from the hallway. Beast Boy looked towards it, then everyone else did too. It was cyborg. "GRRRAWN" Cyborg stumbled into the light and the sight was unbearable. All of his cybernetic parts no longer glowed. (specifically his red eye.) There was a very large bite and gash on his neck. He moved towards them. Robin knew this wasn't going to be easy. He raised the pistol. "GET DOWN AND COVER YOUR EARS GUYS!" he yelled. they hesitated but did as they were told. He looked over at cyborg. "I'm sorry." he whispered, with a tear rolling down his cheek he pointed the M1911 at cyborg's head. *BAAM* Cyborg fell over onto the ground, a pool of blood a little too dark to be human formed around his head. Robin leaned back against the wall and shed a tear of sadness.


End file.
